Monkian's Bargain
Monkian's Bargain is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Lee Schneider, it originally aired on November 14, 1985. Official Summary Mumm-Ra summons Monkian to his pyramid to strike a bargain: If Monkian steals the Sword of Omens, Mumm-Ra will make him ruler over part of Third Earth. Willing to pay any price for the power, Monkian accepts. Mumm-Ra gives Monkian magic spheres, which give him super powers, enabling him to lay siege to the Cats' Lair. After winning a battle with Lion-O by magically turning into a giant, Monkian captures Lion-O, Snarf, and the Sword and returns to Mumm-Ra. At the pyramid, Lion-O now battles Mumm-Ra for absolute rule of Third Earth. Monkian defeats Mumm-Ra, then is reminded that his power has a price: Monkian may never leave the pyramid. Monkian gives up his power and flees. Lion-O now battles Mumm-Ra for possession of the Sword and defeats him with the help of the other ThunderCats. Official Moral Monkian, driven by a lust for power, bargains with Mumm-Ra to control the northern sector of Third Earth. To receive the magical spheres of power he promises any price, not caring what it will be. Later, Lion-O uses Monkian's drive for power against him, by challenging him to defeat Mumm-Ra and rule all of Third Earth. When Mumm-Ra extracts the price of his bargain it turns out to be Monkian's freedom. Confronted with this, Monkian gives in, acknowledging he is not willing to pay such a high price for power. Monkian blindly entered into a bargain, being so enraptured by the possible payoff that he neglected to find out and consider what it would cost him to obtain his goal. Whenever we select a goal and set out to attain it, we do best to acknowledge we will have to make sacrifices and exert an effort to reach the goal. We should consider whether we are willing to pay the price, before we commit ourselves to the goal. If we join a club, we will have to participate and share in the duties. If we play a sport, we will have to attend practices, play by the rules, and express teamwork. If we want to play a musical instrument, we will have to take lessons and practice. And if we want to receive good grades, we will have to study. A person who usually succeeds in what he sets out to do is not one who commits him beyond an effort he is willing to make. Otherwise his attempts end in failure by giving up when faced with hard work. When you take on a project or goal, learn to consider what is demanded before you commit yourself. And commit yourself fully only when you are ready to make the total effort. Story Mumm-Ra summons Monkian to his Black Pyramid and offers to give him control over the entire northern sector of Third Earth if the Mutant brings him the Eye of Thundera. Monkian readily agrees and Mumm-Ra hands him the Spheres of Power to aid him in his mission. Just before Monkian leaves the pyramid, Mumm-Ra reminds him that great power comes with a price and Monkian agrees to pay any price. Making his way straight towards Cats Lair, Monkian first encounters Panthro and Cheetara just outside the ThunderCats' fortress. Armed with the Power Spheres, Monkian is able to easily defeat the two ThunderCats, trapping them inside the spheres' energy. Tygra also suffers the same fate when he tries to stop Monkian from crossing the drawbridge to the lair. Once inside the lair, Monkian makes quick work of WilyKit and WilyKat, binding them both. He then turns his attention to obtaining the Sword of Omens and heads to the Sword Chamber but is intercepted by Lion-O and Snarf. Monkian then uses the powers of the spheres to grow into a giant version of himself outside the Cats Lair. He succeeds in grabbing both Lion-O and Snarf as well as the Sword of Omens and takes them with him to Mumm-Ra's pyramid. With Lion-O and Snarf as his prisoners, Mumm-Ra takes the Sword of Omens with him inside his sarcophagus. Lion-O then incites Monkian's greed and tricks him into fighting and defeating Mumm-Ra. The mummy then reminds Monkian about their bargain and that the price for his power is his eternal imprisonment inside the pyramid. Monkian quickly agrees to give up his powers in return fro his freedom and flees from the Black Pyramid just as Lion-O uses the Sword to summon his friends. The ThunderCats arrive in the ThunderTank and Lion-O, after a brief battle with Mumm-Ra, defeats him by showing him his own reflection in his Claw Shield. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * Apart from Monkian, none of the other Mutants appear in this episode. * The map of Third Earth that Mumm-Ra shows to Monkian is the same map that was drawn by Leonard Starr. This map appeared in some of the ThunderCats Annuals. * After defeating Tygra, Monkian says, "Cats don't always land on their feet!". This is a reference to the old English proverb, "Cats always land on their feet". * Mumm-Ra reveals that Cats Lair and its surrounding areas are all located in the Northern Sector of Third Earth. Goofs * In the epilogue, the two black lines in WilyKat's hair are replaced with one big black band. * Also in the epilogue, the background painting of Cats Lair shows that the lair's left paw only has one claw Notable Quotes Monkian: Give me the spheres, Mumm-Ra! If they work, I'll pay anything! Monkian: (after imprisoning Tygra) Cats don't always land on their feet. Mumm-Ra: '''You rule Third Earth. But it is a kingdom you will never see, because you can never leave my pyramid. That is the price of your power, Monkian. '''Cheetara: Why don't I drive home? Looks like you've had a busy day. Lion-O: I've got to admit it, that was a close one. Snarf: Close? If you guys hadn't shown up, it would've been our last one. Tygra: Some creatures are ready for power. Some, aren't. Panthro: Yeah. Monkian tried to make his own bargain with the Sword, but he just couldn't cut it. (everyone laughs) Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots Monkians Bargain1.jpg Monkians Bargain2.jpg Monkians Bargain3.jpg Monkians Bargain4.jpg Monkians Bargain5.jpg Monkians Bargain6.jpg Monkians Bargain7.jpg Monkians Bargain8.jpg Monkians Bargain9.jpg Monkians Bargain10.jpg Monkians Bargain11.jpg Monkians Bargain12.jpg References External Links *Monkian's Bargain on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Lee Schneider Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)